Burning Moon
by Dragondefender365
Summary: An alicorn who sets out to save his mother from a dreadful curse
1. Prologue

Burning Moon

Prologue

Solarflare was born on the first day of summer a thousand years before the founding of Equestria. His mother was known as Fantasy Moon the ruler of night and queen of the ponyfolk. When Fantasy Moon was cursed by the alicorn ShadowHeart who later took the crown, Solarflare dedicated himself into magic in hope to find a couterspell for her. Years dragged by slowly and he grew no closer to finding this spell, but upon learning the values of friendship he discovered a new magic that ,in years to come, became the stongest of all magics. By discovering this magic Solarflare learned how to take certain elements from this magic and enchant them into jemstones creating the Elements of Harmony. Solarflare then took each jem and forged amulets in which he gave to five of his best friends who represented each element.

Through out the years Solarflare and his companions kept on hearing rumors of a "Nightmare Moon" while they where traveling the countryside. More years went by and the Moonlight Ponies started to go their seperate ways, and Solarflare barely saw them again. Shortly after a trio of ponies discovered the magic of friendship that saved them and their leaders from being frozen solid. Solarflare then changed his identity to Fireheart and was chosen to lead New Equestia into a new age, but there was a problem Shadowheart refused to share power with Fireheart and encased the world in darkness so the sun will never show ever again.

As panic start to spread throughtout New Equestria Fireheart called upon his magic of the sun to penetrate the veil of darkness restoring order to the ponies, but he knew he had to confront Shadowheart in order to keep it from happening again. Fireheart gathered the bearers of Harmony to go with him to the Lunar Castle ,his old home, to face off Shadowheart one final time. When they arrived at the throne room they found Shadowheart pacing in frustration plotting a way to be rid of them. When she became aware of their presence she threatened that they fail in vain and swore that darkness will encase the world forever (followed by some evil laughter). Fireheart and his friends looked at each other and gave a slight nod then closed their eyes and reach deep within themselves and their elements. Shadowheart cackled at them and boasted that they will never defeat her as the Elements started to send the feelings they had for one another. Shadowheart's laugh was cut short when the ponies started levitate into the air and each of their amulets began to glow. Suddenly a rainbow sprang out of the hearts of each pony and collided in the air to fall upon the terrified alicorn causing her to scream in fear then there was a white flash and the room was silent.

Several minutes later Fireheart came to and looked around with weary eyes and spotted a lone figure laying in the place of what was Shadowheart. He stumbled to his feet and appoached the small figure, and was taken aback at his discovery. Laying before him was a young filly peacefully asleep with a meek smile across her muzzle. He cursed at cruelty used to curse such a young pony silently under his breath so he wouldn't wake the sleeping filly. Fireheart lightly nudged the little filly till she stirred and yawned softly. The young light blue filly looked up and was startled to see Fireheart, but then was overjoyed to see him and she leaped upon him clinging to his neck. Fireheart was softened at her reaction and was proud he and his friends saved this filly from a long sad life trapped in a state like this forever. Fireheart asked for her name she replied saying her name was Morningstar.

Fireheart, Morningstar, and the Moonlight ponies walked out of the room to the castle grounds where a mass of ponies had gathered. He announced to the ponies that their new leader will be MorningStar who looked up in shock as well as the other ponies. Fireheart reassured her that he will be there for her every step of the way teaching her what she needs to know, guiding her in finding the right decisions, and supporting her when things turn rocky. As the years went by Morningstar ,under the guidance of Fireheart, grew to be a great leader for her ponyfolk and was well loved among them.

Then one day an alicorn stallion show up and won the heart of the queen, and after almost a year a young white alicorn was born. She was named Princess Celestia and was loved by her parents dearly, which took Fireheart back to when he was young and with his mother. Later on another filly was born and was named Princess Luna. Both Celestia and Luna were placed in the care and teachings of Fireheart, and were taught all about the land's history, how to use their power over day and night, and most importantly the magic of friendship.

For years it seemed like the land would finally know peace when the spirit of chaos and mischief himself came to New Equestria. Fireheart knew the only way to stop Discord was the Elements of Harmony, but he needed five other ponies with each element for the magic to work. Fireheart sought help from the king and queen who accepted his offer, but they still needed three more ponies. Celestia and Luna overheard their conversation and immedatily volenteered to help leaving them with one pony left. Fortunately fireheart's friend, Moonlight Wish, was in the villa not to far from the castle.

Fireheart went to the peacefull town of Ponyville to look for Wish, searching in stores, booths, and at the park. After searching for what seemed for hours he finally spotted her under the Wishing booth. He gave himself a face hoof before cantering over to the booth and asked for Wish's help one more time explaining the Discord issue in grim detail. She finally agreed to help and they set off back to the castle. When they arrived back at the throne room they found the Royal family crumbled and scattered throughtout the room, and Discord himself sitting upon the throne. Fireheart turned to the ice blue mare and wished for the family to be rejuvenized and ready to fight. In an instant Wish's horn shined and the four unconscious ponies flashed to where they lay to behind them back on their feet. They all look at Fireheart in confusion and he only nodded then levitated the five amulets onto their necks and said to get ready.

They turned to face the villian who was seemed to be enjoying himself to glass of chocolate milk. Discord looked down upon them from his perch and gave a cruel taunt that they will not triumph over him. Fireheart was hit with a memory from the first time he and his friends used the elements and longed for their prsence, but he knew he had to stay focus on the task at hand. Like last time Fireheart and the rest closed their eyes and focused on the feelings they had for another. Discord suddenly grew serious as like he has seen this at work before and he attempted an escape the room, but his actions were too slow and the rainbow had sprung out and surounded the mischeivous spirit. With a cry of defeat Discord was forever sealed into a form of stone.

Latter that day all of New Equestria was restored back to normal, and the king and Queen made an annoucement that they were stepping down from the throne stunning all the the ponies even Fireheart. They declared that Celestia and Luna would take up the rule and raise and lower the sun and moon. Fireheart approved of this "shared" rule and promised to guide them as he did for years.

Years went by and Celestia and Luna grew to powerful yet gentle leaders. Then several nights later Luna had been having dreams of a black alicorn promising her the bueaty of True Night. Fireheart grew suspicious of Luna's dreams and kept a close eye on her every movement. Then one night Fireheart's fears were cofirmed when Luna's behavior took a turn for the worst. Luna had grown bitter and her appearience had changed from the navy blue she was to complete black. Luna's voice had changed to a cold, bitter tone swearing of an enternal night shrouding the world. Fireheart instantly knew of the foul magic that was a foot, the same curse that possessed poor Morningstar years back. Fireheart and Celestia knew of the only way to save Luna was the Elements of Harmony. Celestia summoned her most trusted of advisaries and bestowed the elements upon them and they precided into their positions. They delved into themselves and spread their feelings not to each other but to their dear Luna. Like before the rainbow came forth and came upon Luna, but instead of engulfing her it skyrocketed her upwords at an extreme speed up to the moon.

Though Celestia and Fireheart were broken hearted at their lost, but they knew they had other royal matters to attend to. A few months went by and they costructed a caslte in the new capital city of Canterlot. A secret secure chamber was built within the castle to store and protect the Elements of Harmony untill Nightmare Moon were to escape from her banishment. Years dragged by and Fireheart moved out of Canterlot Castle and built his castle far above modern day Cloudsdale. He moved into his new home of Skyhaven Castle to do what set out to do a thousand of years ago. Fireheart didn't fully leave Equestria, he declared before he left that anypony wish for his wisdom to seek him out. Fire later placed the runes of five elements in the ruins of the old castle and wrote the book of The Mare in the Moon in hopes of a new generation would tkae up the mantle of The Elements of Harmony and free Luna from her imprisonment.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

Chapter 1

Reunion

Fireheart woke up from a dream that had been haunting him eversence he and Celestia banished Luna possessed by Nightmare Moon up to the moon itself. That was over a thousand years ago, Fireheart knew the spell will be at its weakest tonight which meant Nightmare Moon might come back. The scene of Luna's banishment came back to him mind as he thought of it then he shook his head to clear his mind. Fire layed in his bed for a few more minutes before he levitated the covers off him and he slid out of his bed.

"I have to prepare for her return", He said to himself in the darkness. Fire turned to the door and walked through and out to his balcony. He took a deep breath of the late night air and looked up to the moon watching the iconic figure that is The Mare in the Moon.

Somewhere else six mares were getting ready for the raising of the sun performed by Princess Celestia. Fireheart knew the time was drawing nigh and he watched the moon long and hard until the stars finally became alined and the symbol disappeared. A few minutes later Fire heard screams coming from the peaceful town of Ponyville. Fire was stunned for a moment he knew this night was coming, but for it to happen so close was astonishing.

There was a sudden "pop" from within his bed chamber and he walked back through the door to find Princess Celestia standing with her "no toloerence for anypony's bullcrap" look on her face.

"Fireheart, tonight's the night Nightmare escapes I hope you readied the Elements." She said her tone hard, but Fire knew she was trying to hide the regret behind it.

"Yes I am aware of the situation at the moment Tia, and the Elements are in place. They have been there for a thousand years I just hope your star pupil has read about them." He responded calmly looking back out to where Ponyville was. The town had fallen silent and Fire suspected that Nightmare was making her way back to the old castle below them.

"Yes Twilight had read about the Elements and I sent her to Ponyville in hope she found some friends that'll help her bring harmony back to my sister and dispell Nightmare from her spirit." Celestia answered looking towords the horizon beyond with a sad expression on her face as she remembered the fun times she and her sister spent with Fireheart.

Fire let out a breath and walked out the door and down the stairs of his tower followed by Celesitia. When he reached the next floor ,which was his personal study, he walked over to a pool containing crystal clear water. He dipped his horn into the pool and it shimmered for a few seconds then an image began to form in the water. The image of six mares standing at the entrance of Everfree Forest. As they continued on their adventure he watched them perform the spesific trials of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generousity, and Loyalty. He gave a small smile knowing that they were ready for his precious gems.

When he saw that they were nearing the old castle under him he returned to his belcony with Celestia. They waited in silence for a symbolic light to apear that'll signal end of their regrets. As they waited Fire thought back on the memories when he was a young colt. The image of the gold colt prancing around the royal gardens with his mother made him chuckle slightly to himself. Suddenly a flash of rainbow colors lit up the sky and Fire noticed a lone tear roll down the princess's cheek.

"Go, see you sister I'll stay here and watch from my scrying pool", Fire said calmly turning to the princess. She gave him a surprised look and was about tell him to join her, but was softened when she saw the sorrow in his eyes. She gave Fire a slight hug and teleported away, and Fire returned to the pool and awaited her arrival. As the sun began to rise Fire watched the scene happening in the old castle as Celestia offered her friendship back to Luna. When he saw Luna has finally been released from the curse he let out a heavy and released the image fade and finally let a sunlit tear roll down his cheak.

As late noon fell upon Equestria Fire desided he would visit Canterlot Castle to see how Luna was holding up. When he arrived at the grand gates a royal guard was there to greet him and led him to the throne room where Celestia sitting on her throne. He walked up the foot of the throne he gave his elegant bow as he always did.

"Will you please bring my sister to the throne room? Tell her she has a speical visiter", She said to a guard standing beside her. The guard hastily left and disapeared out of sight as he turned out of the doors. A few minutes a blue streak flew into the room and tackled a very surprised Fireheart.

"I'm so sorry Fireheart! I missed you so much!"Luna pleaded squeezing the air out him. Seconds later Luna realised she was squeezing to tightly and climbed off of him allowing him to regain his footing.

"It's alright Luna the darkness has passed and will not return. You were sorrowly missed here, but you were always in our hearts."Fire said soothenly patting her head with a small smile then his face brighten as he declared,"but lets not worry on the past. I hope you remeber your lessons because you'll be raising the moon now. Celestia's face seemed to brighten as well, but Luna's went to pure terror.

"But what if I get it wrong? What if.." She was cut short at when Celestia stood up and gave her a slight push on her flank. She and Fire each stood a side of her and began to lead her to belcony. As they walked out of the room Fire helped Luna recap on how to use powers of night and grew nore confindent in herself. When the got to the outer belcony Luna flew off only turning once to give them a small smile and wished them a good night.


End file.
